Someone Else's
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: This is a song fic based on Gavin Degraw's Cheated on Me. Mostly Joe's point of view. Joe confronts Stephanie after a distraction job for Ranger. Rated K . This is a Babe story.


This is my first fan fiction. Please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song just borrowing. All characters belong to the talented Janet Evanovich.

**Joe's POV**

My name is Joe Morelli. I fell in love at the age of 8 with a girl two years younger than me. I knew it was love when we played choo-choo in my dad's garage; she let me be the train. The girl is Stephanie Plum (aka- Cupcake) the love of my life. We have had an on again off again relationship since she brought me in as her first skip when I was FTA on a bogus murder charge. That was three years ago. We are currently in the process of becoming off again right now. I should have kept my mouth shut when she came home tonight after working the distraction job for him. (Him being my arch nemesis Ranger,) But no I just couldn't take it anymore the skimpy outfits, the alley behind the bonds office, the way he looks at her. He should not look at her that way I am the only one that should look at her that way.

I wasn't home when she left for this job or I sure as hell would not have let her leave the house dressed like that. It was a skimpy black dress that barely covered her ass and her breast. I asked her where the dress came from and she said "Ranger bought it for me for the job". Yeah right, he must think I am dumb he bought it because he wanted to see her in it. Hell I would love to see her in it any other time just not when she has been around him. I had been listening to the radio when she came in and this fight started. Gavin Degraw "Cheated on me" is playing right now how fitting.

I'm love sick somewhere tonight

I'm love sick somewhere tonight

I don't need writing on the wall; I felt it for so long

Am I even on your mind or are you now in

Someone else eyes, someone else's arms

Someone else's obvious moves

I'm a jealous guy, I hear people talk

And it isn't hard to believe, I think you cheated on me

I asked her "what happened tonight?"

"Nothing, just a normal distraction job" she says.

"Really?"

"Joe what is wrong? What is going on?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?"

I threw the surveillance photo at her. Ranger and Steph at the distraction job tonight. Ranger with his hand down her dress feeling Steph up with a look of lust on his face.

"Joe, he was placing my wire."

"Can't you place it by yourself?"

"What is the big deal it was completely innocent."

"Go ahead and lie to yourself, Steph but there is no way that he was not enjoying that."

I've been this love sick before

I've felt just like this before

There was another just like you; I loved her for so long

But I had poison on my mind and I drove her into

Someone else's eyes, someone else's arms

Someone else's obvious moves

I'm a jealous guy, I hear people talk

And it isn't hard to believe, I think she cheated on me

I can't trust her and it's my own fault. I have Terri to thank for that I can't trust anyone after the stuff she pulled on me in high school. I have never told anyone that I found her cheating on me with my brother.

"Steph, you need to quit your job, marry me, and have my children. Enough is enough already, it is time for us to grow up and settle down." I know that this will set her off. Her temper is getting ready to start flying.

"Joe, why do I need to quit my job for you to love me? We could get married and build a life together but not if I have to change who I am. I am the same girl you fell in love with three years ago. Why should I change now?"

"I can't allow my wife to work, especially your job. What would people think? I mean come on Steph we weren't raised that way."

"Honestly Joe, you really expect us to live the way our parents did. It is a different time we are not in the 50's women aren't bare foot and pregnant anymore. What is the real issue Joe?"

"I don't want you working with Ranger anymore. He wants you Steph you have to know that."

"Are you Jealous? You have nothing to worry about. Ranger doesn't do relationships. He is my friend that's all."

"I know about the alley behind the bonds office Steph. I know that he pulls you back there and kisses you. I know that you let him. I know that you love him. I know that you have since the Scrog thing. I don't blame you I just need you to pick once and for all me or him."

"I'm sorry Joe. I'm not going to change who I am to marry you. I love you. You know that but I'm not going to give up Ranger to make you love me. He is my best friend and he protects me."

"If you would quit your job you wouldn't need protecting."

"That's it Joe. I done."

I just pushed her away. She's gone.

I said I had this stage before but I left an open door

For this to walk into my life and maybe I suspect to much

But it is hard for me to trust when I'm all wound up inside

I just drive you often into

Someone else's eyes, someone else's arms

Someone else's obvious moves

I'm a jealous guy, I hear people talk

And it isn't hard to believe, I was never easy to please

I think you cheated on me, you cheated on me

I think you cheated on me

**Ranger's POV**

I watched her go into his house after the distraction job. Damn, she is so fucking sexy. I want her so damn bad. I wish she would be done with the cop already. I want her as mine. I'm ready for my someday. I was broke from my thoughts by Tank.

"Rangeman, I can't believe you bought Bomber that dress she had on tonight. It should be against the law to wear something like that. What are you trying to do get her and the cop in a fight?"

I smiled wickedly at him. "That's my plan."

**Two weeks later – Joe POV**

It's been two weeks since Steph walked out. I just walked into Pino's to meet up with Carl and Big Dog for drinks. I look around and see them at a big table in the back of the restaurant Stephanie, Ranger and the Merry Men. Ranger saw me come in. He smiled at me then the bastard pulled Steph closer to him and kissed her. I guess he won. I officially fucked up.

I pushed her right into.

Someone else's eyes, someone else's arms

Someone else's obvious moves


End file.
